Les Cinq Fois
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Les Cinq Fois où Loki a prononcé "Je t'aime", de gré ou de force.


**Hello! Voici un OS sur Loki, encore une fois! Les Cinq Fois où Loki a prononcé ces trois petits mots, de gré ou de force, le "Je t'aime". Amusez-vous bien (:**

**Spoilers pour Thor: The Dark World à la fin de l'OS! Dois-je préciser que Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas?**

**Bonne lecture mes ami(e)s!**

* * *

La première fois que Loki prononça les trois petits mots symbolisant la déclaration traduite de son cœur, il était assis contre une femme. La tête contre une épaule, les mains tenant un ouvrage lourd, et les yeux perdus sur le côté, sur son coussin humain. Elle lui contait une histoire tragique que Loki avait lui-même choisi dans la grande bibliothèque du bureau de sa mère.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient installés dans le jardin privé de la reine. Les fleurs et les plantes brillaient toujours, radieuses comme à l'habitude, et bien entretenues. Toutes colorées par de belles couleurs vives. Mais aucune fleur n'égalait la beauté que celle qui veillait sur le second prince d'Asgard. Frigga était sa fleur, même si elle n'était pas aussi fragile que ces végétaux à pétales. Du haut de ses quelques 111 ans, un petit âge pour un asgardien, Loki la voyait encore comme la plus prestigieuse des fleurs, mais il se gardait de le dire.

-Quel tragique conte, finit par déclarer la reine quand elle eut fini sa lecture et repris ses esprits.

Loki acquiesça vivement. C'était un conte de Midgard, parlant d'une idylle interdite entre un fils et sa mère. Aucun doute pour le prince : les auteurs grecs avaient le don de briser sa bonne humeur. Pauvre Œdipe. Pauvre Jocaste. Leur amour était si beau, mais les dieux et la moralité s'en étaient mêlés. Injustice cruelle, songea Loki en se resserrant contre sa mère aux cheveux d'or.

-Mère, pourquoi interdire ce genre d'amour ? questionna-t-il ensuite, son regard se plantant dans celui de Frigga.

Un regard vert contre un regard bleu, ce n'était pas une bataille, c'était une confidence.

-Je n'ai pas de réelle réponse à te fournir, mon fils. Ce n'est qu'un conte, tu sais ? lui sourit-elle avec son éternelle tendresse.

Loki apprécia ce geste. Il comprit que sa mère devinait sa tristesse et les interrogations qui prenaient place dans son esprit ouvert aux Neufs Mondes. Mais c'était la tristesse qu'elle devait surtout deviner. Une tristesse pour les pauvres amants incestueux. Les auteurs grecs étaient certes talentueux, mais ils étaient cruels lorsqu'ils parlaient d'amour, tel était le point de vue du cadet des princes depuis qu'il connaissait la littérature grecque.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'une mère et son fils ne sont pas punis s'ils s'aiment, puisqu'ils ne sont pas dans un conte ? demanda avec une certaine naïveté le jeune dieu.

-Ca dépend de la nature de leur amour, Loki, expliqua calmement Frigga, appréciant la curiosité de son jeune fils.

-Et bien…un amour…un amour comme celui d'Œdipe et de Jocaste ! hésita le jeune homme.

-Ce genre d'amour est interdit, que ce soit dans les contes ou dans la réalité. Mais s'il est chaste, alors pourquoi le condamner ? Quand l'amour incestueux est chaste, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit interdit, continua la reine.

Pendant toutes ces explications, Loki s'était redressé pour écouter la femme aux beaux cheveux d'or. Longs, si longs, si blonds, de l'or en réalité. La chevelure de sa mère n'était que ses pétales, les pétales de sa fleur préférée. Elle. Il buvait et savourait chacun des mots prononcés par sa douce mère, inconsciemment rassuré par ses paroles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son cœur était en tout cas en paix et paisible. Peut-être…vivait-il ce que le conte de Midgard avait exposé ? Une légère inquiétude le fit frissonner. Cela attira l'œil de sa mère, et l'intrigua.

-Loki ? interrogea-t-elle, la mine soudain soucieuse par les préoccupations du petit prince.

-Je voulais vous demander…est-ce un crime si un fils aime sa mère ? quémanda-t-il doucement, chuchotant presque de peur de subir le même sort qu'Œdipe.

Frigga fronça les sourcils un instant. Son plus jeune enfant semblait bien plus bouleversé par ce conte qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se jura alors de prêter plus d'attention aux ouvrages que choisissait son fils lors de leurs moments privés.

-Non, l'amour n'est en rien un crime, mon fils. Quelle que soit sa nature, se permit-elle de rajouter.

Après tout, n'était-elle pas bien plus jeune qu'Odin ? Ils avaient presque deux mille ans de différence, et pourtant, l'écart de leur âge n'avait pas entravé leur amour.

-Et peut-il dire ce que son cœur ressent ?

-Evidemment, Loki ! Un enfant peut se confier à sa famille, lui sourit-elle pour le rassurer, constatant que le cœur du prince battait de plus en plus vite.

Il avait bien plus l'air chamboulé par cet ouvrage que par les autres. Même les « Mille et une Nuits » ne l'avaient pas autant affecté ! Elle se souvint qu'il avait éprouvé des choses après qu'elle lui ait lu « Antigone », mais il n'avait pas été autant affecté par cet ouvrage là…

-Mère, puis-je vous dire autre chose ?

-Ne demande pas, mon fils. Tu peux tout me dire.

-Mais si je vous dis tout, vous n'aurez plus de surprises, et vos yeux ne brilleront plus de fierté pour moi, songea le jeune homme, tel un enfant.

Il prenait soin à chacun de ses mots, aimant la littérature, parler de manière plus douce lui était plus simple que Thor. Avec Thor, le langage était…plus agressif, quand il ne hurlait pas des choses complètement incompréhensibles, reproduisant les cris de guerre d'Odin. Non, Loki était plus délicat que son grand-frère, mais ils pouvaient se comprendre.

-Très bien, alors tu me garderas des surprises, et je te promets dès maintenant que je serais toujours fière de toi, mon jeune prodige ! sourit-elle, l'air malicieuse.

Ses bras vinrent ensuite entourer le dieu pour une étreinte maternelle. Loki se détendit immédiatement dans les bras de sa mère. Sa Némésis, sa Muse, ou sa Morphée, parfois. Quand Père et Thor n'étaient pas là pour dormir avec lui, c'était Mère qui se chargeait de jouer le rôle de la Morphée de Midgard.

-Je vous aime, Mère…, murmura-t-il, le cœur battant très fort.

Mais était-ce l'amour que ressentait ce pauvre Œdipe pour sa mère, ou était-ce un amour chaste ? Il se le demandait, et sa mère ne l'aida pas, lui répondant qu'elle l'aimait tout autant que lui. L'amour dont il parlait, il douta qu'elle puisse le comprendre. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un moment de passage. Apparemment, tous les jeunes enfants avaient le syndrome du 'complexe d'Œdipe, c'était ce que les ouvrages psychologiques de Midgard disaient, en tout cas.

N'était-ce qu'une passade ?

**000**

La seconde fois que Loki prononça les trois petits mots symbolisant la déclaration traduite de son cœur, c'était près du Lac aux Mille Couleurs. Accompagné d'une jeune femme légèrement plus âgé que lui, de quelques dix ans de plus que lui. Cette femme se promenait à son bras, aimant passer des doux moments avec le second prince d'Asgard. Loki savait que des politiciens avaient tenté de la faire partir dans les bras de Thor, car c'était lui l'ainé et non Loki, mais jamais cette jeune femme n'avait cédé. Au contraire, elle s'y était opposée. Aller dans les bras de Thor ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait déjà quelqu'un, et Loki était son ami, son meilleur ami, même !

-Tu me parais pensive, Sigyn, glissa le dieu avec un sourire charmant.

-Je ne peux donc rien te cacher, mon ami ? soupira en réponse la Sigyn en question, gardant un sourire pour montrer qu'elle ne reprochait rien à son prince préféré.

-Tu sais que je sais lire la vérité, ma petite guérisseuse en herbe ! Allons, dis-moi tout ! Est-ce encore un homme qui te regarde trop méchamment ? Ou as-tu surpris Fandral et une fille ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Ahem…

-Oh, j'ai vu juste ! sourit Loki.

Et oui, Fandral, l'un des compagnons d'armes de son frère ainé, était connu pour s'accoupler avec des femmes dans les parties les plus incongrues du palais royal. La dernière fois que Sigyn lui avait rapporté ce qu'elle avait vu, elle lui avait confié que l'action avait eu lieu dans les écuries ! Les écuries, tout de même ! Loki en avait eu une crampe au ventre à force de rire. Son amante avait-elle été une jument, cette fois ? C'était la question qu'il avait posé à son amie, laquelle avait failli le rejoindre sur l'herbe en s'esclaffant de rire. Ah, ces douces crises de rires causées par Fandral…

-Ce tombeur n'arrête pas, comment fait-il pour regagner de la vigueur aussi vite ?! grommela la jeune femme aux cheveux roux.

Un beau roux qui lui allait à merveille, surtout lorsque les rayons du Soleil éternel venaient chatouiller sa chevelure. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que la Mère de Toute Chose, bien sûr, mais Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver à cette jeune fille un certain charme. Surtout à cause de ses cheveux couleur flammes. Normal lorsqu'elle venait de Muspelheim, l'une des premières planètes des Neufs Mondes, la plus brûlante de toute.

-Ne me demande pas, Sigyn, car je n'en ai aucune idée ! s'écria-t-il.

Lui-même ne savait pas comment Fandral faisait, ni comment un homme faisait en général pour avoir autant de désir pour être excité plus longtemps. Il n'avait jamais connu d'expérience de ce type, préférant les mots aux gestes. Même si Thor essayait souvent de le glisser dans les bras d'une femme. Et s'il ne voulait pas d'amante, alors ? Son frère n'avait pas l'air d'y penser ! Et puis, il était trop jeune, songea le prince avec une mine boudeuse, une mine enfantine.

-Tu es un homme, et tu ne sais pas comment ce genre de choses fonctionne ? sourcilla-t-elle, faisant mine de se moquer.

Loki perçut cependant le vrai ton de sa voix, et ne s'offusqua pas. Elle ne faisait que plaisanter.

-Je penserais à demander à Thor s'il sait comment fait son bourreau et tombeur d'ami ! promit-il alors.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà…

-Sigyn, non, ne m'inflige pas cette vision ! _Mon_ frère et lui, par les Neufs, c'est trop traumatisant d'y penser ! articula le prince avec une fausse grimace de dégoût.

Parler de la sexualité de son frère n'était quand même pas une chose à faire avec lui ! C'était comme si Sigyn lui proposait d'imaginer la vie sexuelle de ses parents ! Chose qu'il n'arrivait décemment pas à faire…sauf lorsqu'il imaginait seulement sa mère. Encore un résidu de ce fichu complexe d'Œdipe ! Mais imaginer Père dans ce genre de situation, c'était bien pire…une horreur, une abomination qu'il ne voudrait jamais voir !

-Es-tu traumatisé ? se moqua gentiment son amie de la terre du feu.

-Non, pas du tout ! Il en faut plus pour traumatiser mes méninges.

-Tes parents qui…

-Sigyn ! gronda-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Pendant tous ces moments de détente, il n'y avait que cela. Des crises de rires, des promenades, des débats littéraires, et bien sûr, des petites piques destinées à exaspérer l'autre pour ensuite se réconcilier avec un autre débat ou une autre pique. C'était leur petit jeu, un jeu que chacun d'entre eux appréciait véritablement.

-T'ais-je vraiment traumatisé cette fois ? se permit de demander l'être de feu.

-N'y compte pas, jeune fille !

-Jeune, moi ?! Je suis plus âgée que toi, petit ! minauda la rousse, un regard malin trônant dans ses yeux.

Loki et Sigyn s'affrontèrent quelques minutes du regard. Une autre facette de leur jeu. Ils se considéraient l'un et l'autre comme frère et sœur, tout simplement. Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut la jeune femme qui finit par accepter sa défaite, lâchant brise et baissant son regard noisette.

-Je te déteste, maudit prince ! bouda-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi, la nargua alors Loki.

Ah oui, ils étaient bien frère et sœur de cœur, ces deux-là ! Jusqu'à la disparition de Sigyn, vingt ans plus tard.

**000**

La troisième fois que Loki prononça les trois petits mots symbolisant la déclaration traduite de son cœur, il se tenait droit comme un I, assis sur un prestigieux siège confortable, entouré de quelques trente personnes. Séduit, il était séduit. Cette femme qui se tenait devant lui, elle l'avait séduite. Comment ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais ses lèvres l'attiraient trop pour que ce soit naturel ! Quel était son nom, déjà ?

-Loki, voyons, tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça ! sourit-elle, faisant en même temps onduler ses cheveux châtains sur ses épaules à peine couvertes.

Habillée de manière classe, portant une robe de festivités, car c'était une soirée dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la jeune femme semblait fortement heureuse de faire de l'effet au second prince. Elle continua de le narguer avec un sourire, lui faisant des regards…dangereusement tentants.

-Lorelei, veux-tu bien arrêter ce manège ? bouda alors le prince, peu heureux de voir que le piège se refermait autour de lui.

Cette magicienne portait bien son nom, finalement ! Elle était décrite dans tout Asgard comme étant une séductrice dont les lèvres envoûtaient celui qui les embrassait. Voilà pourquoi Loki s'abstint de coller sa bouche à la sienne, pas devant les autres invités ! L'inconvénient, ou la joie, d'être en réception du soir…Père avait eu la bonne idée d'organiser un banquet, mais il aurait dû s'abstenir d'inviter Lorelei. Le jeune homme s'empêcha de penser à la grande sœur de cette séductrice. Amora, pire que sa sœur ! S'entrainant sans relâche avec sa magie pour pouvoir dépasser Karnilla, reine des Nornes, et Frigga, reine d'Asgard. Mais Amora était bien trop jeune, et malgré tous ses efforts, Loki s'amusait de la voir patauger. Elle espérait dépasser la puissance de la Mère de Toute Chose, et d'une autre reine ? Ambitieuse petite chipie sans expérience !

-Tu penses encore à ma peste de sœur ? demanda Lorelei avec un sourire à tomber !

Un sourire ravageur, comme toujours…

-Oui. Qui dit toi dit forcément ton adorable de sœur qui me tape sur les cornes !

-Allons, Loki, sois moins vulgaire ! Tu as enfin essayé ton casque ? Avoue que les cornes te vont mieux…

-Crois-tu que c'est le moment de débattre de mon casque, Lorelei ?! soupira Loki.

Par les Neufs, il la détestait tant, cette magicienne ! Pas autant qu'il détestait Amora, mais tout de même. Et pourtant, ses lèvres l'attiraient. Encore cette magie et cette séduction infinie…

-Tu aimes les débats, pourtant ! se plaignit la femme.

Loki acquiesça simplement. Oui, il aimait les débats. Il avait connu de magnifiques et éternels débats avec Sigyn avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il avait connu des débats avec sa mère. Tous deux continuaient encore à en faire, mais c'était si rare que Loki ne savait même plus comment argumenter vivement ! Oui, car Frigga était parfois dure à convaincre. Son esprit Vanir, sans doute. Quant à débattre avec Père, l'homme attendait toujours de prouver qu'il connaissait des choses en politique. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas encore siéger au Conseil avec Odin. Thor n'y avait pas le droit non plus !

-Lorelei, que puis-je faire pour que tu arrêtes de me sourire ainsi pour m'attirer à tes fourbes lèvres ? Tu sais que Père et Mère ne seront pas heureux de voir que tes pouvoirs menacent leur royaume…

-Oh, allez, j'ai déjà embrassé ton père en plus ! Enfin, j'avais trop bu donc j'ai essayé, mais…heureusement que la reine n'était pas là ! s'amusa Lorelei.

Visiblement, elle devait aussi avoir bu quelque chose…et l'idée qu'elle ait pu embrasser son Père fit tiquer Loki. Il se tourna un instant vers le reste de la grande table remplie de mets, et où siégeaient beaucoup d'invités. Thor était entouré par son fidèle Trio, le Trio Palatin, et par la Dame Sif. Odin et Frigga veillaient à parler avec tous les invités, se murmurant parfois des petites attentions. Devant cette vision, l'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un léger sourire. Il pouvait voir la main du roi s'égarer près de celle de sa femme, entrelaçant avec une étonnante délicatesse leurs doigts.

-Tu trouves qu'ils sont mignons, tes parents ? interrogea innocemment Lorelei.

-Je ne dirais pas mignons…juste…ils sont bien ! Lorelei, dis-moi comment te faire arrêter de sourire !

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, lui demanda donc sa rivale qu'il détesta encore plus après avoir entendu sa demande.

Et puis quoi encore ?! Il n'avait prononcé ces mots que deux fois, l'une fois avec toute la sincérité de son cœur, et l'autre pour blaguer ! Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à dire à cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le contraire. Peut-être allait-elle aussi lui ordonner de la demander en mariage ! Malheur !

-Je t'aime, foutue magicienne, et tu diras à Amora que je la déteste plus que je ne te déteste…, grogna-t-il, se renfrognant.

Mais au moins, Lorelei cessait de le séduire avec sa magie et ses lèvres tentantes.

**000**

La quatrième fois que Loki prononça les trois petits mots symbolisant la déclaration traduite de son cœur, il attendait patiemment et sagement aux côtés de son frère, les deux parés de leur armure la plus brillante et la plus belle possible. La raison d'un tel soin dans leur apparence ? Le couronnement prochain de Thor en tant que roi. Autant dire que le blond croyait exploser tellement les doutes l'assaillaient. Et s'il faisait quelque chose de mal durant ce couronnement ? Et si Mjolnir lui échappait des mains sans le vouloir ? Et s'il faisait apparaitre de la foudre sur la tête d'Asgard ?

-Thor, mon frère, tu réfléchis trop ! se plaignit gentiment son petit frère, le regardant avec une étonnante tendresse.

-Pardonne-moi Loki, mais je n'arrive pas à cesser de réfléchir ! Comment sais-tu que…

-Tu pensais trop fort, majesté ! le taquina le prince, lui jetant un sourire rassurant.

Il posa même une main douce sur l'épaule couverte de Thor, sentant son malaise. Même s'il n'allait pas se faire couronner roi, Loki pouvait comprendre les doutes qui prenaient part dans l'esprit de son futur souverain. Ce dernier releva la tête vers son cadet, appréciant qu'il s'occupe de lui avec autant de gentillesse. D'ordinaire, son frère était plus sournois que gentil et attentionné, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mère. Il se demanda un instant si son petit frère était dans le même état que lui, et lui fit part de ses interrogations.

-Non, Thor, je ne ressens pas ce grand boom à mon cœur, pas comme toi. Mais sache que je t'accompagne dans ta peur, et que tu seras parfait pour la cérémonie. Que pourrait-il arriver au dieu du tonnerre, dis-moi donc ! rassura le jeune prince.

-Je pourrais me prendre les pieds dans ma cape ? commença Thor.

-Ça, ça viendrait de moi, tu sais que j'aime ce genre de plaisanteries ! s'amusa Loki.

-Fandral et Sif l'ont déjà testé, ils ne te remercient pas ! grommela le blond, se rappelant.

-Oh, allez, ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie de bienvenue après une longue quête !

-Admettons…balancer Mjolnir dans les invités ?

-Mon frère, tu serais très indélicat voyons ! Tu devrais accrocher Mjolnir à ta ceinture !

-Loki ! Ne pas avoir la bonne coiffure ?

-Femme, où as-tu enfermé mon frère ?! fit mine de s'offusquer Loki, tournant vite autour de Thor pour l'inspecter.

Thor se préoccupant de sa coiffure plutôt que de son couronnement, c'était tellement…hilarant pour le dieu de la Malice ! Son frère si viril et guerrier qui s'intéressait à ses petites boucles blondes ? Amusant à souhait !

-Mon frère, cesse de te moquer ! L'apparence compte énormément pour mon couronnement ! bougonna Thor, légèrement boudeur.

-C'est surtout pour attirer les donzelles à tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? rectifia Loki avec un sourire presque carnassier.

-Oh, ça va, n'en parle pas ! Toutes les filles que je veux, je peux les avoir, pas besoin d'être bien coiffé pour ça !

-Sauf pour Sif, se permit-il de rappeler à son ainé, lequel lui jeta un regard presque déprimé. Bon, futur roi, es-tu prêt à aller à ta glorieuse destinée ?

-Pourquoi ce ton si amer, mon frère ? demanda soudain Thor lorsqu'il perçut la voix de son confident et frère.

-Je ne suis pas amer, Thor ! se défendit Loki en réponse.

-Loki…

-C'est juste que…une fois que tu seras roi, nous n'aurons plus les mêmes relations, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais t'appeler 'Majesté', faire la courbette devant toi, nous n'aurons presque plus de temps entre nous pour nous disputer amicalement ou pour faire des blagues aux résidents de notre immense palais, soupira Loki.

Un soupir triste et las. Il ne lui restait plus grand monde avec qui plaisanter et parler, en réalité. SIgyn était parmi les étoiles, Lorelei et Amora avaient été bannies pour utilisation de la magie la plus déplaisante possible, Heimdall ne lui accordait plus autant de temps, Mère était de plus en plus distante de lui de par ses fonctions royales, et Thor…il ne venait plus le voir très souvent. Le cadet se sentit délaissé, et se rabattit près de son frère, l'air presque penaud.

-Loki, mon frère, sache que jamais nos relations de frères ne s'effaceront. Une fois que je serais nommé roi, je te donnerais une fonction au palais, une fonction qui nous permettra de rester proches.

-Je ne veux pas que ma présence nuise à tes devoirs, Thor. Tu n'ignores pas que j'aime semer le trouble ! tenta-t-il de se cacher sous un masque de malice.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, mais je sais que pour moi, tu feras l'effort d'éviter de plaisanter pendant le Conseil ! Mais en dehors du Conseil, ton futur roi t'ordonne de continuer à t'amuser, tu me comprends ? finit par lui demander Thor, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

L'ainé des fils d'Odin était souvent plus brutal que tendre, mais devant la mine triste de son petit frère qu'il chérissait plus que la bataille ou les femmes, le blond n'avait pas pu résister.

-Merci, Thor. Merci de m'accepter tel que je suis, lui chuchota son frère.

-Je t'accepterais toujours tel que tu es, petit farceur ! Même si tu te déguises en escargot gluant…

-Beurk !

-Ou en femme à forte poitrine…

-Thor, ce n'était pas ma faute !

-Ou en écureuil, continua pourtant le futur monarque, un sourire purement moqueur et amusé, et tendre aussi, flottant sur ses lèvres roses.

-Je voulais impressionner Mère et Père !

-Ou quand tu as pris 'malencontreusement' l'apparence d'Heimdall pour comprendre comment il arrivait à tout voir !

-Chut, il pourrait le savoir !

-Il le sait peut-être déjà…

-Thor ! gémit Loki.

Un gémissement de protestation. Si par malheur Heimdall venait à savoir que Loki avait pris son apparence…oh, par les Neufs, le jeune homme n'osa pas y penser !

-Thor ? interpella finalement le dieu de la Malice après un petit temps de réflexion.

-Oui, petit farceur ?

-Je t'aime, mon frère. Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, lui avoua son cadet.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon petit frère. Et jamais je n'aurais voulu avoir un autre frère que toi, car tu es le meilleur compagnon de sang que je puisse rêver.

-Flatteur ! s'amusa Loki pendant qu'il acceptait la légère étreinte du roi en devenir.

-Je ne dis que la vérité, petit farceur de frère.

-Arrête, je ne suis pas petit ! minauda alors l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Petit !

-Pas petit !

-Petit !

-THOR !

**000**

La cinquième fois que Loki prononça les trois petits mots symbolisant la déclaration traduite de son cœur, c'était dans le corps d'un autre. Les Neufs Mondes étaient à ses pieds sous l'apparence d'Odin, Thor avait disparu sur Midgard avec sa petite mortelle, le véritable Odin dormait enfin jusqu'à ce que son fils accepte de le laisser revenir, et Frigga était là, devant lui. Morte, et pourtant, ayant l'air vivante.

-Je tiens à te remercier d'avoir ramené son corps, Lorelei, s'exclama-t-il avec la voix d'Odin.

-Pour vous, mon roi, je devais le faire, répondit avec une certaine rage la femme aux cheveux noisettes.

Loki eut un léger sourire imperceptible en voyant la rage que lui envoyait la traitresse. Il avait ordonné à Sif de la ramener sur Asgard en prétendant avoir besoin de ses services, ce qui était totalement vrai. La magicienne, cadette d'Amora, avait réussi à faire revenir le corps de sa défunte mère des étoiles.

-Je te ferais appeler plus tard, Lorelei. En attendant, tu resteras à Asgard, mais surveillée !

La magicienne eut un rictus terrifiant avant de s'en aller, claquant les pieds sur le sol. Ah, quelle jouissance de la voir se mettre en colère sans pouvoir user de ses charmes ! Une fois seul avec le corps de la défunte reine, Loki put s'autoriser à reprendre sa vraie personnalité : celle d'un homme brisé qui n'avait plus de volonté. Il retira son masque, et enfin son véritable visage réapparut. Les larmes ne vinrent pas, il avait déjà trop pleuré la mort de sa mère pour la pleurer encore.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à elle. Son corps était allongé, sorti de sa barque qui ne l'avait pas suivi. Doucement, Loki observa la reine endormie éternellement. Elle tenait son épée de ses deux mains, posée sur son ventre. La couleur de sa robe lui allait bien, un bel oranger qui s'accordait avec elle. Ses cheveux lâchés et éparpillés autour d'elle la rendaient…angélique. Si Loki se concentrait assez, il pouvait encore la croire endormie, son âme n'ayant pas quitté son corps. Mais il ne se concentrait pas sur ça, ça lui faisait trop…mal ?

-Pardon…pardon pour tout,…ne put-il qu'articuler, s'effondrant contre Frigga.

Elle ne vint pas lui caresser les cheveux ou lui relever le visage pour le consoler. Elle ne murmura pas à ses oreilles des paroles réconfortantes. Elle ne le serra pas dans ses bras si délicats, non, rien de tout cela.

Loki, désespéré ne pas voir le corps bouger, releva de lui-même son visage, constatant avec rage que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans lueur d'espoir. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert comme ça ?

-Mère…, appela-t-il désespérément, posant une main sur la peau de la femme.

Une peau qui aurait dû être froide, mais au lieu de cela, elle était toujours aussi tiède. La magie, pensa le roi usurpateur. Il eut un très léger rictus, et promena sa main sur celles de la reine. Si douces, si inertes. Doucement, presque timidement, Loki s'avança vers le visage de la Mère de Toute Chose. Un voile transparent la couvrait.

Il hésita. Ses lèvres ou son front ? L'amour désespéré ou l'amour chaste ? Délicatement, il retira le voile, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Frigga. Amour chaste, désespoir passionné.

-Je vous ai toujours aimé, ne doutez pas de mon amour envers vous…Mère, reposez enfin en paix.

* * *

**Oui, j'assume complètement le fait de dire que Loki a un complexe d'Oedipe, qu'il aime Thor aussi, et que je suis toujours aussi sadique et folle!**


End file.
